<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forging new ties by aelisheva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237422">forging new ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva'>aelisheva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Exploring new passions together, Geeking Out Together, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey &amp; Rose Tico Friendship, Rose is a trans woman, Slice of Life, Transgender Rose Tico (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a wire….as a hair tie?”</p>
<p>Rose jumped from the sudden noise, then turned around to see Rey staring at the now-loose wire in her hand. “Yeah yeah, it is, I know, but I only started using it because one day back home I was fixing a motor but I’d forgot to bring my --”</p>
<p>“No no, I think it’s a great idea.”</p>
<p>Rose blinked. “Wait, really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, really!”<br/>___</p>
<p>In the middle of a girls’ night party on the Resistance base, Rose and Rey bond over hair ties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Rose Tico, Rey &amp; Rose Tico (SWST)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Friendship Flash Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forging new ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts">inquisitor_tohru</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now there was a lull in the party. The current song playing from Jessika’s playlist was some weird slow jizz song that no one knew how to dance to. So she, Kaydel, Rey, and Rose, all just sat around Jess’s quarters, trying desperately to think of something to talk about. Rey remarked about the weather (cloudy and very dark), Rose asked Jess where she got the new shirt she was wearing (from the outpost near the base). Then Kay went over to Jess to ask her a more pressing question: </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the galaxy had she heard this song that was playing right now? And why was it so long?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the two of them debated, Rose walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out her hair tie. Which wasn’t too hard, all she had to do was spin it a little and twist it open before --</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a wire….as a hair tie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose jumped from the sudden noise, then turned around to see Rey staring at the now-loose wire in her hand. “Yeah yeah, it is, I know, but I only started using it because one day back home I was fixing a motor but I’d forgot to bring my --”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I think it’s a great idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose blinked. “Wait, really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, really!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Because Jess and Kay are always teasing me for it, you know, saying it’s the ‘least fashionable thing they’ve ever seen’ or whatever," she said dryly, holding up air quotes on either side of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scoffed. “Well, your idea’s better than whatever I’ve got going on. Ever since Jakku I’ve just been using old scraps of fabric from whatever shirt doesn’t fit me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rose laughed. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool. How’d you rip the fabric off from your clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scrunched up her face in thought, leaning against a wall. “Well, when I was a kid I mostly used whatever pair of scissors was left abandoned in a crate. But now...okay, promise not to laugh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But lately I’ve been thinking…” Rey pushed a strand of loose hair from her face. “For larger pieces of fabric, why not use my lightsaber as a laser cutter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose twisted her wire around her pointer finger. “Hmm. It’d have to be a very small or thin blade on the ‘saber, otherwise the whole roll of fabric would burn up.” And what if different fabrics responded differently to the laser…? “Hey, uh, do you need help testing out your idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really? Oh, well, thank you, that’d be really great!” Rey grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course, it really is a cool idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard,” Rey cracked, leaning back against the wall, “but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of an ace when it comes to lightsaber stuff...Aside from being ace in general.” Both girls laughed. “So, should we grab our things and head over to try it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, like right now?” Rose asked, and Rey nodded. “Well, okay then,” she shrugged. “Let me just go to the bathroom to adjust my gaff and then I’ll be ready to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rose came back from the bathroom, she twisted her wire back around her finger and--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, where are you two going?” Jessika asked, as she and Kaydel looked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Rose started slowly, “to slice open bolts of fabric with Rey’s lightsaber?” Oh kriff, this was so impolite. She knew Rey wasn’t really used to being around other people, let alone people her own age, but still...Oh well. “Do you all want to come too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh hell yeah,” Jess nodded, and Kay followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what are we waiting for?” Rose asked, looking back to a grinning Rey. She twisted her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> wire tie back into her hair, reforming her ponytail. “Let’s go!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoy your gift, inquisitor_tohru! this fic was really fun to write, and i hope it's fun for you to read. &lt;3</p>
<p>*this fic was inspired by the amazing behind-the-scenes detail that rose uses a wire as a hair tie: https://twitter.com/moviedetail/status/1090346843836428288</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>